The Human, Spark, And Bird
by Kylee1104
Summary: After a pack meeting to talk about stuff after the Benefactor and Kate, Stiles gets kidnapped and has his DNA mixed with avian. How is this going to affect the pack when they find out? Will this have affect on any future events?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles pov:

I had just gotten to pack meeting to talk about what happened when we found Kate and Derek died then jumped into a fight as a full wolf. I went inside and sat down in my normal spot. Derek explained to us what it meant and how he got to do it. We had opened the door to leave and saw these weird scientist people with white coats standing there. There were about seventeen of them, but the one in the middle looked a little terrifying.

"Can we help you?" Derek asked.

"Yes actually. Hand over Quezaulion and no one gets hurt." The one in the middle said with a voice that gave him the chills. The thing that scared me but also made me a little curious is that the person knew my name. MY REAL NAME!

"Who is Quesaloon or how ever you pronounce it?" Malia asked.

"Me. Quezaulion is my real name." By saying this the packs eyes widened and they all looked at me with a look that says 'were going to talk about this later when their aren't wolves running around trying to kill or kidnap one of us' and got out their claws and fangs or in Kira's case a katana.

I watched as the scientists turned halfway into wolves but still stayed partly human. Like a Hybrid of Scott in his werewolf form and Derek in his full wolf form.

They started fighting but I stayed back not wanting to be kidnaped or become wolf chow anytime soon, but since I have the worst luck in the history of luck, my pack was knocked out within five to ten minutes of fighting.

"I knew I should have brought my bat." And with that the werewolf scientists ran at me and even through my best efforts to struggles against them they still managed to grab my arms and hold me still in a very painful position.

"What do you want with me?"

The one that was in the middle earlier stepped forward and took out a sedative and I immediately started squirming again, but it was already too late. I felt the needle go into my neck and its liquids empty into my veins.

I managed to look over to my friends but noticed something. Their eyes were open. I saw their eyes looking at me desperately and their fingers starting to move. They weren't knocked out, the werewolf scientists had poisoned them with kanima venom.

I fell to the ground and as the werewolf scientists were carrying me out I managed to get one last blurry look at my friends before darkness consumed me.

Max pov:

Fang had just gotten back from being tortured and was passed out in his cage along with most of the flock when I noticed Angel looking like she was focusing very hard on something. My guess is that she was reading someone's mind.

"Whose mind are you reading?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The white coats and Erasers. They said that they are bringing in a new kid but this ones different. He's lived with his family his entire life although most of his friends are werewolves or something else to do with the supernatural, he was once possessed by an evil Japanese samurai fox spirit called a Nogitsune. They are planning on making him 2% avian like us."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, I also don't know his age."

"Okay well why don't you get some sleep sweetie. I'll wake you up when he gets here."

Angel quickly went to sleep and I stayed awake. Not long later I heard the Erasers come in saying that they got subject A2 although they had to use a sedative. **For the TMR fans like me.** They took the still unconscious boy to a room, do something to him then start taking him to us.

When they opened the door I got my first good look at the boy they were carrying. He had dark hair and pale skin with a few moles dotting his face, he was also sweating a lot. The Erasers gently put him down in a empty cage right next to me obviously not wanting to ruin his wings before they even come out. Now the row we were in was Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, me, then the mystery boy.

"Guys, wake up." I said loud enough that they can hear me but they still didn't wake up."WAKE UP!"

They all shot up and looked at me. I pointed to the cage next to me with the mystery boy in it and everyone but Iggy got confused looks on their faces.

"Who is he?" Fang asked.

"I don't know his real name but according to the Erasers he is called subject A2, he has lived with his family his whole life, and he is now 2% avian like us."

"Anything else?" Gazzy asked.

Angel and I explained the stuff about this boy that the Erasers and white coats were thinking and the stuff we heard and by the time we were done they were looking at us mouths agape. I was about to ask them why they think the white coats might of brought him here when I heard a groan from in the mystery boys cage.


	2. On Hold

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter. This story will be on hold until further notice along with a few of my other stories. The reason why is because I'm really stressed out but when I'm not stressed out with the stories I'll have going and when I have a good rhythm for updates, I'll add another story, then I'll do the same with that one before adding another story, and so on until all the stories are back. The reason I chose these stories is because I either have no ideas for them, or not many people seem to like the stories.**

 **Trust me, I think this way will be much better than having me stressed out all the time and not having any pattern for updates.**

 **Thank you for listening to me, I hope you understand, bye for now.**


End file.
